EP2883820 A1 discloses a transport apparatus for book blocks. In this document, the transport apparatus includes an accumulating conveyor, which is arranged downstream of the feed conveyor, is connected to the controller and is operated at a first speed, on which accumulating conveyor a plurality of book blocks can be transported at the first speed such that they rest against one another without any gaps. Furthermore, the transport apparatus includes a synchronizing conveyor, also known as a handover element, which is arranged downstream of the accumulating conveyor, is connected to the controller and is designed for transporting a single book block in each case, it being possible to hand over a single book block from the accumulating conveyor to the synchronizing conveyor at the first speed in each case. In this case, the book block can be accelerated from the first speed to a second speed by means of the synchronizing conveyor, can be transported to the dispatch conveyor at the second speed and can be handed over to the dispatch conveyor between two successive carriers.
In one embodiment of this transport apparatus, a forward conveyor that is connected to the controller and can be driven at a variable speed is arranged downstream of the synchronizing conveyor and upstream of the dispatch conveyor. In this case, at least one book block can be received at the synchronizing conveyor speed and handed over from the forward conveyor to the dispatch conveyor. A device for detecting the position and/or format of the book block, in particular its dimensions in the production direction, is arranged in the region of the forward conveyor, it being possible to compare a value resulting from the detection with a default value that is known to the controller, and the result of the comparison can be used to change the speed of the forward conveyor. This is advantageous in that, as a result of the variable change in speed of the forward conveyor, book blocks can be handed over, one after the other, with greater accuracy between two successive carriers of the dispatch conveyor.
Within the context of the transport apparatus, the synchronizing conveyor can be provided with a drive, at least one sensor being arranged in the region of the synchronizing conveyor for detecting the position of the book block on the synchronizing conveyor, and the drive and the at least one sensor being connected to the controller. The drive of the synchronizing conveyor can therefore also be accelerated or decelerated in accordance with the data relating to the position of the book block on the synchronizing conveyor, which data is transmitted from the sensor to the controller.
EP2810904 A1 then discloses a method and an apparatus for cyclically feeding a book block to a processing station, which book block is formed of at least one print sheet and is transported lying down. The book block is handed over by means of a first transport device to a transport channel of a second transport device, which channel includes a bearing surface. The book block is then received by a transport finger arranged in a gap in the transport channel and fed to the processing station, for which purpose the first transport device engages in a recess in the transport channel. In this case, a comb-like insertion flap is pivoted out of a first position for receiving the book block from the transport means, and into a second position for handing the book block over to the transport channel of the second transport device.